


5 fucks Faith never had (or maybe she did).

by noelia_g



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Things, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g





	5 fucks Faith never had (or maybe she did).

1.  
She's fourteen and he's her teacher.  
He talks of Milton and Tennyson and she is not interested in what some dead guys had to say, she's as alive as blood and desire can be.  
Her back is against the blackboard and his hands are under her skirt, his fingers dry with chalk.  
His lips are used to poetry, and it's the first the last, the only time when she feels like a poem, not an epitaph.

2.  
She's the darkness and Buffy is the light.  
It's five minutes after dawn, in an empty warehouse, vampires' dust still covering their skin, mixed with sweat, mixed with tears.  
Buffy is pretty like porcelain dolls are, rose cheeks and golden hair, and Faith never had dolls to play with before.  
She feels hot breath on her skin and thinks, this is where the darkness mixes with light.

3.  
She's on the crossroads and Lilah is the temptation.  
There are so different, she thinks. Ripped jeans and pencil skirts, scars and smooth skin, Chanel and the smell of death.  
They are the same, no remorse, no regret, no rules. No guilt, because even if there is some, not saying there is, but maybe, maybe hidden under the layers of clothes, leather and silk, under the skin.  
Lilah speaks of riches and choices and Faith thinks she has never done it in a limo before.

4.  
She's broken and he isn't her Watcher.  
He was, a long time ago, and she couldn't care less. He roughened up, she calmed down, and by some twist of fate twist of knife, rough cut, blood flowing they met halfway.  
He traces kisses down her stomach, their signs of betrayal so close. They're a matching set, both on the outside, both looking in.  
He doesn't watch over her anymore, but maybe now they look in the same direction.

5.  
She's Faith and Dawn is...  
A new beginning in a changed world.  
Everything Faith should have been, might have been, is realized in her, sweetness and edge, dark eyes, clear smile.  
Dawn laughs between kisses like a young girl should, and she blushes under the caresses, smiles when Faith's tongue runs down her neck.  
Faith thinks that maybe she's alive again.


End file.
